Gardeners, landscapers, maintenance workers and others who commonly use a wheelbarrow often note stress and strain as a result of hauling heavy loads. A great deal of energy and strength is needed to push a wheelbarrow using the standard handles and limitations in movement can reduce the effectiveness and productivity of the user. Using only the standard handles on a wheelbarrow requires great effort and arm strength if the wheelbarrow is fully loaded.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were a means for pushing a wheelbarrow that would allow the user to exert less stress by using the strength of the upper arms to help push the wheelbarrow. The present invention provides an apparatus that has arms engageable with a persons arms that encourages the use of the upper arms in pushing for an increase in strength.